Truth or Dare!
by TheWeasleyWonderess
Summary: Its amazing what you can find out over a game of truth or dare.


Truth or Dare!

The Christmas holidays were beginning to tire the Remaining students at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so they proposed a massive game of truth or dare in the Room of Requirements, Sometimes known as the Come and Go room. Not all of the students were invited, i.e. the annoying bratty little first years and so on and so forth, only Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Theodore Nott, Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Colin Creevey, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Millicent Bullstrode and Cho Chang. I might add all these people are single, or so everyone thinks.

It was 5 o' clock and everyone was beginning to arrive. Today the room of requirement was filled with food and drink all along the edges of the room and in the middle there was a massive white circle, the circle held magical properties which meant they couldn't lie if they got asked a truth, inside the circle there was a basket, the basket is for when you get asked a truth or given a dare you don't want to do you remove an item of clothing and place it in the basket (shoes count as one item as do socks.) and of course the bottle. When the last person, Alicia Spinnet arrived (she was probably too busy fussing over how perfect she had to look and hell she did and trust me that didn't go unnoticed by George at all), everybody got into the circle.

"Right!" Fred said eagerly, rubbing his hands together, "Let's Begin!" He continued with an evil grin as he reached out and spun the bottle. It landed on Angelina Johnson.

"Angie, Angie, Angie!" Fred sung with an almighty grin plastered on his face. "Truth or Dare?"

Angelina shot daggers at Fred but replied to him anyway. "Freddieeee," She began mocking him in a sickly sweet voice that was so unlike her normal voice, Fred didn't miss the sarcasm, and neither did anyone else apparently and playfully glared back at her. "I thought you would have known me by now. Dare!" She concluded with a grin to challenge Fred's.

"Hmm...Should've Known," He mused, the grin still firmly in place. "I say you have to find Marcus Flint and snog his face off."

If you thought the way she glared at him before was bad, you were severely wrong. "You complete and utter BASTARD!" Angelina screamed, pulling off her shirt and chucking it in the basket, she would've usually gone for shoes but she was too preoccupied being angry at Fred she couldn't think properly. Still glaring at Fred, I swear if looks could kill...Although Fred looked quite smug and very pleased with himself. Only he knew the extremes she would go to with dares, she once got suspended for pouring a whole bottle of pumpkin juice over Snape and licking some of it off his face, and he had managed to find a dare she would not do. He was extremely chuffed with himself. Ah, how he loved and admired the trouble making skills that girl had.

"You spin next my dear." Fred said winking at Angelina and giving her a _very_ smug look indeed, he should just be glad he didn't call her angel, that _really _pisses her off but he knows that and he also knows she is _extremely_ violent and not just for a girl.

Angelina took the bottle and spun it with an incredible force; it took some time for it to stop, but when it did it landed on Draco Malfoy. Not what she intended but she supposed this was an opportunity to get back at Fred though as he was a very overprotective brother. As Angelina opened her mouth to speak Draco cut across her.

"Dare." He said, giving her a smug look then turning to look at his friends the grin still in place, Angelina couldn't but notice how he kept trying to big himself. 'Arrogant Ponce' she thought.

"Well aren't you polite?" Angelina added dryly. "Fine you know what I dare you to make out with Ginny weasley for hmm...3 minutes." She quickly flicked her eyes back over to Fred and she noticed his face drain of any colour, then his complexion turn to that of a beetroots. She smirked inwardly. She took in the expressions of Draco and Ginny as well. Draco's Jaw almost hit the floor as his mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, it was quite entertaining. Ginny Weasleys eyes widened so much they looked like crystal balls (ugh! I swear Trelawney is such a fraud.) and her mouth formed a perfect 'O' before she bit her lip and cast an anxious look towards Draco, she noticed Draco casting this look back.

Draco, now over his moment of surprise, though he couldn't shift the thought in the back of his head _'what did she know?'_, briskly walked across the circle and pulled Ginevra Weasley up from her seat in between Hermione Granger, the insufferable mud blood and Parvati Patil, apparently the easiest lay of '97, and kissed her forcefully and passionately. Ginny responded with equal force and passion. She licked and bit on his bottom lip and slowly he let her tongue roam around in his mouth as he explores every inch of hers. They continued like that, Ginny's arms around his beautifully pale neck and his arms grasping her tiny waist pulling her closer, Oblivious to Ginny's brothers' calls of outrage and Parvati's noises of disgust. Though 6 people smiled warmly at them, their best friend's, well their secret best friend's; Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevey, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and Millicent Bullstrode. They all Knew, They all knew about Draco Malfoy's and Ginny Weasley's secret relationship.

**A/N: I know that was really short but i wanted to leave you on a cliff hanger. Not a major one just kind of a shock I guess. Hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews are welcome and so are PM's whatever floats your boat I guess. **

**Heather – **_**TheWeasleyWonderess.**_


End file.
